Files from the Life of Chihiro Fujisaki
by Chihiro Fujisassy
Summary: Regardless of who Chihiro is, or pretends to be, life isn't going to be easy. But it's sure going to be interesting. A series of interconnecting oneshots/drabbles. Non-despair AU with Chapter 2 spoilers (and possibly spoilers for the rest of DR and SDR2). Rated T for stuff that will happen later. Various pairings, but eventual Chihiro/Mondo.
1. Hiding To Be Stronger

_Disclaimer: The Dangan Ronpa franchise belongs to Spike Chunsoft inc. and not me. If it did, no one would have died and they would have all lived happily ever after ;D. _

_(A/N: This fic will always use __**male**__ pronouns to refer to Chihiro, with the exception of sections that are in the POV of a character who doesn't know their secret. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read this! The last thing I'd ever want to do is offend anyone.)_

* * *

**Hiding To Be Stronger**

Kids have a lot of interesting ideas.

Some are good, some are bad, but rarely do they change your life forever.

That was not the case for Chihiro Fujisaki.

He was bullied for as long as he could remember. His bullies would mock him for being small, for being sickly, for looking "girly", for being a crybaby and well… he really didn't like to think about what they said. Fortunately, he had loving parents who tried to talk to his school and get them do something about the problem. Unfortunately, the school did nothing.

"Oh, kids are just being kids!" they told his parents, "Your son should learn how to stand up for himself!"

He tried his best to stand up to them, he really did. But his bullies were all bigger and stronger and scarier and louder than he was. He would always end up crying and injured whenever he tried to deal with them. In the end, the bullying continued and his life was still miserable.

Due to both his fear of bullies and his illness, he ended up spending most of his time at home, on the computer. Eventually, he became a programming genius, surpassing even his own father in skill. But he was also very lonely. His parents were great, but he longed for friends his own age. He was tired of being trapped at home, afraid and lonely.

But that was about to change! The twelve year-old boy thought he had figured out the solution that would end all his problems.

He would start middle school dressed as a girl.

"_No one makes fun of girls for being weak and girly!_" he thought, "_If they all think I'm a girl, I'll never be bullied again!_"

As you can see, the logic of twelve year-old boys isn't exactly the best.

But when someone has to go through what he did, logic takes a second place to fear when it comes to protecting yourself.

* * *

So, as they were eating dinner, he planned to _casually_ tell his parents of his genius plan.

Well, the "casually" part ended up not working out, but everything else (sort of) did.

"Ummm… mother… father… can I wear a girl's uniform to school?" he asked nervously.

His parents simultaneously raised their eyebrows and exclaimed "WHAT?!"

"But you're such a handsome young man!" his mother said, "Unless you mean that you're a girl ins—"

"It's nothing like that…!" Chihiro replied, "Well you see… I think that if I go to school as a girl, then people won't make fun of me for being... w-w-weak and girly! Since, they'll think I'm a girl… you know? And that way, I won't have to depend on you guys to protect me anymore! You won't have to go talk to teachers and-"

"That's an interesting idea, son," his father interrupted, "But I'm sure that kids will be nicer and more mature now that you're in middle school. You don't have to worry."

"But what if they're not? What if—what if they're bigger and meaner and scarier! What if they still pick on me…?"

His parents looked at each other and sighed. There was a long pause, but finally, his mother spoke.

"Chihiro, if you wear girls clothes to school and the other students somehow find out that you're a boy, you'll probably be bullied again. Your father and I really don't want that to happen to you."

She took a deep breath.

"But well, if you really want to dress as a girl, then we'll see if we can arrange it somehow," she said.

And they did. _Somehow_ (he really had no idea how) his parents managed to register him as a girl, and get him a girl's uniform.

And so on the first day of school, Chihiro Fujisaki showed up to school as a girl.

He really didn't mind wearing a girl's uniform—it was just clothing after all. Wearing a skirt did feel rather strange, but anything new to you feels strange, right? He would get used to it. Eventually. _Hopefully_.

At least nobody made fun of him for once, which was a huge relief. He apparently made a _very _convincing girl.

The only thing that happened was that his Japanese language teacher held him behind in class.

"Fujisaki-san," she said sternly, "I noticed that you used the pronoun 'boku' when introducing yourself. If you want to be a proper Japanese young lady, I _highly_ recommend you use something less boyish, like 'watashi' or 'atashi'."

"O-okay… I'll remember that," he replied, looking slightly downcast because someone noticed that something was "off" about him.

"That's all I have to say, dear. Feel free to go home now."

She smiled, in a vain attempt to cheer him up, and he smiled back at her awkwardly.

* * *

"_Wow, I was right!_" Chihiro thought as he was walking home, "_It's not so hard being a girl. The only person who thought I was weird was that teacher, and not even she really suspected anything. My life will definitely be better from now on."_

He would always remember what the teacher said. The next day, he tried to refer to himself with "watashi" and "atashi", but it just didn't _feel _right. In his heart, he knew that he would always feel like a boy. He could never quite get used to the idea of referring to himself as a girl.

He decided that it would be best to simply avoid using pronouns for himself from then on. That was the great thing about the Japanese language—you could always find some way to work around these things.

And that was how Chihiro's life as a girl began. But it would not be as easy as he thought.

* * *

_(A/N: I don't know much about Japanese language, but I can assure you that I did do a wee bit of research on pronouns and such— all the pronouns I mentioned are common Japanese first-person pronouns. Also, in canon, I read that Chihiro avoids using first-person pronouns when talking to others, but uses the masculine "boku" in their thoughts. Even though this is a non-despair au, I decided to stick with that aspect of canon. Also, feel free to give me advice about Japanese culture! I really don't know much about it, so I would appreciate if you guys tell me when I mess up. And as always, please review! I love reviews, especially in-depth ones! ) _


	2. And Now, Things May Start To Change

_(A/N: I updated my profile so that it actually has information on it, for all those who may be curious.)_

* * *

**And Now, Things May Start To Change**

Due to the excess amount of time he spent on the computer, Chihiro's eyes started to fail. When he was fourteen years old, his doctor strongly recommended that he start wearing glasses.

The evening after the aforementioned doctor's appointment, Chihiro looked grumpier than usual at dinner.

"Son, is anything wrong?" his mother asked.

"I really don't want to wear glasses," he huffed, evading her glance while unhappily poking his vegetables with his chopsticks.

"All the time you've spent staring at the computer screen has probably damaged your eyes. Well that, and both your father and I wear glasses, so you were bound to have to get them eventually," she replied.

He looked up, and took a good look at his parents.

His mother was a petite woman, with hazel eyes and dark brown hair in a long ponytail. She wore a huge, round pair of owl-like spectacles.

His father, in contrast, was a large man, with light hair like Chihiro's, and green eyes. He had a small pair of rectangular glasses.

Looking at his parents, he really should have seen it coming (pun intended).

"Ummm… could I get contact lenses or something instead…?" he said, "I'm afraid that people might make fun of me for being… an ugly girl with glasses or something…"

His parents agreed, seeing that he had a point. But they still insisted that he should get glasses too, just in case he lost his contacts. The glasses he got were huge and not very cool-looking in the slightest, because he wanted to motivate himself to take good care of his contact lenses.

* * *

The day Chihiro was done middle school, his family moved to another town for some reason having to do with his father's job. Thankfully, he didn't have to rewrite his high school entrance exam, as they were staying in the same prefecture, and Chihiro was going to go to a public school.

During the one week before his impending high school enrolment, he and his parents bustled about, organizing the new house, in order to make sure that no problems would arise once he was actually in school.

Much to his disappointment, Chihiro was still was still short and not manly-looking enough that he felt he could start high school as a boy. His voice had deepened only ever so slightly since he first started dressing as a girl, and it was not noticeable to anyone but himself and his parents. Perhaps he would have to remain a girl for the rest of his life. That thought scared him a bit, but not as much as the thought of people bullying him again.

And so, Chihiro was registered into his new school as a girl.

Three days before the beginning of his high school career, Chihiro's mother picked up his uniform from the school. He thought it was pretty nice looking. There was a starch-white blouse, a brown blazer, and a pleated black skirt. But there was one problem.

"Mom…" he grumbled, tugging the ends of the skirt unhappily as he tried it on, "it's too short."

His mother scratched her chin.

"You think so? It seems to fit quite nicely."

"I guess it does… but, well, I just feel a bit too exposed. This skirt barely covers my thighs."

His mother examined the skirt.

"Hmmm… how about I fix it up and make it longer? From what I saw of the student photos, your new school seems to be surprisingly lax about the uniform code."

"Alright!" Chihiro replied happily.

* * *

On the first day of school, Chihiro bolted out of bed as soon as the alarm clock rang, and immediately got dressed.

He starred at himself in the mirror.

The uniform looked nice on him. The skirt, which his mother had painstakingly modified to lengthen, now went down to his knees, even when he was wearing a petticoat under it.

He twirled. He secretly quite liked wearing poofy skirts. There was a certain secure, but unexplainable feeling that he got from wearing them.

And at that moment, he realized that it wasn't wearing girl's clothes that he hated.

It was pretending to _be_ a girl.

Over the years at school, he realized that one does not simply wear girl's clothes and magically "become" a girl.

Pretending to be a girl required lots of work.

He remembered when his classmates pointed out that it was strange that "she" hung out with boys all the time, and that "she" didn't laugh like other girls, and that "she" had "weird" hobbies like playing computer games and doing math.

Fearing bullying all over again, Chihiro worked hard at being a girl.

He taught himself to giggle, and to flutter his eyelashes. He taught himself to pretend that he felt really honoured when boys called him "pretty" and "cute", and to hang out with girls and tolerate their conversations on cute guys and pop songs and romance movies.

It was difficult, but at the time, he felt that it was essential to his survival. If he were to be himself, his life would be miserable all over again.

Really, if he wasn't going to be bullied for it, he wouldn't mind telling everyone that he was actually male and still wear a poofy skirt sometimes.

It was unlikely that people wouldn't make fun of him for something like that, though.

But maybe, just maybe, things at his new school would be different.

* * *

Chihiro arrived at school, and everything went more or less smoothly. And so, after the entrance ceremony, he was now sitting in the classroom, quietly observing his surroundings when he probably should've been listening to his homeroom teacher. Said teacher was a short, stout man with a scar across one of his eyes and salt-and-pepper hair, who Chihiro thought had a sinister air about him. But perhaps he was just worrying too much.

He observed his classmates.

The first thing he noticed was that he was the shortest person in his class by about a head. Even all the girls were taller than him.

That being said, there were quite a few nice-looking girls. In particular, he found himself starring at a girl with long silver hair, and a steely, but intelligent gaze in her purple eyes. Her skin was pale and smooth, and as his eyes moved downwards, he noticed that she was wearing gloves on her hands. He wondered why she was wearing gloves, and what her hands looked like, and what they felt like. He thought of himself holding hands with her, and a blush spread across his face.

Chihiro immediately moved his gaze away from the girl, lest any of his new classmates notice and start having ideas about him. He looked at the boys in his class.

There were a few who looked rather intimidating, like a boy with spiky red hair and lots of piercings, and another spiky-haired boy with thick eyebrows and bright red eyes.

There was another scary-looking boy— or perhaps "man" would be a better word to describe him—who had already fallen asleep at his desk. He was rather tall and muscular, and had a slight tan. His hair was dyed light brown, and styled in a pompadour—something that Chihiro had only seen in movies before this time. Really, with the exception of the honestly rather tacky hair, Chihiro wished he looked strong and manly like that guy. Chihiro examined him a bit more. He noticed that the sleeping boy had long eyelashes. Not unusually long or anything, just longer than he would have expected someone like him to have. Chihiro had never consciously noticed men having eyelashes before then. It wasn't that he didn't know that men had eyelashes, of course… it's just that, before that day, he thought of eyelashes as being a "girly" thing. It was quite interesting, really.

He went back to paying attention to the teacher. It would have been quite a shame if the only thing he learned at school that day was that even the manliest men can have long eyelashes.

* * *

The day passed by surprisingly quickly, and it was soon lunch.

Chihiro wandered around the lunchroom, clutching nervously onto his lunchbag. He had no idea where to sit. Part of him wanted to sit with the other guys in his class, but at the same time, he was afraid that they'd be weirded out that someone who appeared to be a small, cute girl would be interested in sitting with them.

Then, he saw a boy from one of the other classes, sitting all alone. He was short and chubby, with rosy cheeks and small, dark eyes, and his brown hair was styled so that he had a large, curly bang. He was the only boy Chihiro had seen all day who was shorter than him. Chihiro decided to sit with him, thinking that the boy looked rather harmless.

As soon as he saw Chihiro, the boy's eyes lit up.

"My my," he said, "I've managed to attract an angel like you on the first day!"

He winked.

Chihiro mentally grimaced. Well, he shouldn't have been too surprised that something like this would happen. He decided to introduce himself, as he was too polite to just leave now.

"My name is Fujisaki… Fujisaki Chihiro…"

"Ah… what a pretty name! Perfect for someone so beautiful!" the boy exclaimed, as he opened his lunchbox, "I'm Hanamura Teruteru, by the way."

Chihiro nodded, and unintentionally ended up placing his eyes on Teruteru's lunch. It was unusually exquisite for something that someone would bring to school

Trying to steer the conversion away from flirtation, Chihiro decided to comment on it.

"Your lunch looks very tasty!" he said, "Did your mother make it?"

"No," he said, looking slightly sad the mention of his mother, "I did. The art of cooking is my passion! I like to consider myself a 'super high-school level chef'!"

Teruteru went back to his cheerful self as he bragged about his cooking skills.

"But enough about me, Fujisaki-san! I'd love to learn more about a lovely lady like you,"

"Oh, me…?" Chihiro took a deep breath, and decided to be honest to this guy. Maybe that would stop the awkward flattery.

"Well, I really love computer programming and the like. My father thinks that I'm very good at it, but I'm not quite so sure myself."

Teruteru grinned devilishly.

"In that case, since you love computers so much, would you mind letting me put my floppy disk into your hard drive?"

"Err… Hanamura-kun, I must inform you that no one has used floppy disks for quite a long time…"

"Ah, so you're the innocent type. I should've guessed," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

Chihiro sighed. He should've guessed that was innuendo.

Hanamura was oblivious to Chihiro's discomfort. He moved closer to Chihiro, and put his arm around him.

"Then let me teach you a thing or too," he whispered, in a manner that sounded much less sexy than he hoped.

Chihiro flinched.

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared over the two boys.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT GIRL YOU LITTLE—!" a deep, masculine voice yelled.

Teruteru grabbed his lunch and ran away from the table as quickly as his short legs could carry him.

Chihiro turned around, and saw that the person who had spared him from the advances of Teruteru was the tall guy with the pompadour from his class.

"T-thank you…" he said.

"N-no problem…" the boy said, a faint blush gracing his cheeks. He turned around to leave, when Chihiro exclaimed: "Don't go! You can sit with me!"

"Really?" he asked, still blushing.

Chihiro nodded vigorously.

The boy placed himself awkwardly beside Chihiro, and there was a long period of silence.

Finally, Chihiro decided to introduce himself.

"My name is Fujisaki Chihiro!"

"I'm Oowada Mondo... I'm in your class…" the boy replied.

"I know that. I saw you sleeping…"

Mondo glared after he heard that, or at least Chihiro thought he did.

"So you noticed," he grumbled.

Chihiro tensed up immediately.

"Ack—don't be afraid!" Mondo exclaimed, blushing more furiously than he had before "I didn't mean it in in a mean way or anything I just—"

"I-it's fine…" Chihiro said, "Where I used to live, my classmates always said I was too sensitive…"

"There's nothing wrong with a girl like you being sensitive!" proclaimed Mondo, "At least you don't have to deal with those jerks anymore."

Chihiro laughed a bit, trying to ignore the first part of what Mondo said.

"Oh… umm… I just moved here too, you know…"

"That's cool!" Chihiro replied happily, "It's great that I'm not the only new kid!"

He continued.

"My dad got transferred because of his job… why did you move here?"

"Don't ask me about these things!" Mondo snapped.

"I-I'm sorry!" Chihiro whimpered, "Ah… I understand that these things are personal, Oowada-kun. I shouldn't have asked you—"

"No, I should be the one apologizing, Fujisaki! I keep on scaring you when you're just… just trying to be nice to me!"

"It's okay… I know you don't mean any harm!"

Chihiro smiled cutely, and Mondo blushed yet again.

"Oowada-kun, would you like to be my friend?"

"O-of course!"

He grinned.

Chihiro was happy that he made a friend, with someone who seemed so _impressive _no less.

Chihiro wondered if Mondo would still be his friend if he found out his secret, or if he would suddenly switch to tormenting him ruthlessly. It was possible that a tough guy like Mondo had been a bully, after all.

He looked at Mondo again. He wondered if he would ever be tall and strong like Mondo, or if he'd stay small and cute and girly-looking forever.

Mondo noticed Chihiro staring at him and his cheeks turned red once more.

Of course, Chihiro realized, Mondo would probably rather have Chihiro be _with_ him than be _like_ him.

For some reason, though, this thought didn't disturb him as much as he thought it would.

* * *

_(A/N: So this chapter had some Chimondo, hehe. Just a warning though, Chihiro is going to have crushes on girls (*cough* Kirigiri *cough*) and stuff for a while before he realizes his feelings for Mondo, but I promise that it'll be worth the wait ;D. Also, Teruteru is one of my favourite SDR2 characters, so I felt a wee bit bad for making him the closest thing this chapter had to a "bad guy". But I guess he was in character? Well, I hope he was… I hope everyone in this chapter was! xD Also, the chapters *might* not be in chronological order after this one, since this is going to be mostly a one-shot/drabble series, but I'll try my best to have some order to them. This chapter is also probably going to be the longest, haha. And as usual, reviews are appreciated, thanks in advance!)._


	3. Strange Fortunes

_(A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews! I wish I could respond to them all personally, but most of you are guest reviewers, so I sadly cannot. Also! I was considering changing the title of this fanfic to "One Thousand Questions", since that's what Chihiro's first name means in Japanese, and then changing all the chapter titles so that they are questions. Do you think that's a good idea? Or is that a bit strange? Anyways, on with the story!)_

* * *

**Strange Fortunes **

It was Halloween, and Leon Kuwata had decided to throw a party at his house. Naturally, he invited everyone, even kids in the other classes whose names he didn't even know.

Of course, being a good friend of Leon's, Chihiro felt obligated to show up, even though he wasn't much of a "party" person.

He had decided to dress as a computer. His mother had offered to help him make his costume, but he refused, because he was trying to be "an independent young man". So, his costume looked more like a cardboard box that was spray-painted silver with a few oddly placed stickers than a computer. But he was still proud of it because he _did_ make it himself. Certainly, no one could guess what he was, but they told him that his costume was very cute, with the exception of Togami (who was not wearing any costume, since he felt that showing up to the party was as low as he would stoop to celebrating "commoner holidays"). He said that it looked "incredibly fitting for a member of the common horde," which Chihiro liked to think of as a compliment, but knew probably wasn't intended to be one.

And so, Chihiro was now standing awkwardly by the punch bowl, because as good of a friend as Leon was, he really wasn't fond of Leon's taste in music. "Punk rock" was not his thing… he much preferred techno music. He watched the other party guests.

Kyouko Kirigiri was dressed as a detective, complete with a deerstalker hat, a trenchcoat, and large sunglasses. Chihiro thought she looked nice, but he was a bit disappointed that she wasn't wearing something more... well, he couldn't quite think of the word, but a huge blush spread across his face when he thought of the type of costume he wished that Kirigiri was wearing. He really hoped that no one saw it. He then saw that she was standing in a corner and having a deep conversation Makoto Naegi, who was also dressed as a detective. Chihiro was certain that, whatever Kirigiri was talking about, it was probably very intelligent, and, at that moment he wished that he was in Naegi's position. But because he was too shy to join them, and too afraid of having people notice his massive blush, so he turned his gaze elsewhere.

On the other side of the room, he saw Mondo and Kiyotaka dancing, although really, what they were doing could better be described as "flailing around like dorks". They were dressed as each other. And so, for once, Mondo did not have his hair in his trademark pompadour, and his shirt was completely buttoned up. Chihiro thought he looked even more impressive than usual, but he would never dare say that to Mondo. Kiyotaka, looked more-or-less the same, except for the fact that he was wearing a jacket that looked very much like Mondo's but was not Mondo's (Mondo still did not trust anyone with that jacket). His hair was too short to put into any strange hairdo. Mondo had tried to persuade him to at least let him dye it, but Kiyotaka had adamantly refused to look "that much like a delinquent".

Of course, Chihiro would have liked to join them, but he was afraid that the girls would find it weird that "she" danced so easily with boys, and start weird rumours. He had overheard that Hiyoko Saionji in Class 1-B disliked him for "stealing her tiny cute girl thunder". Saionji was at the party, and the last thing he'd want to do is incur her wrath and have her tell tall tales about him. Certainly, Kiyotaka and Mondo had learned his secret a while ago, so he was sure that they wouldn't mind him joining them, but it was best for him to not attract attention to himself. Besides, he liked watching his friends.

Soon enough, though, he glanced over at Aoi Asahina and Sakura Oogami. Asahina was dressed a bowl of ramen, much to the disappointment of Byakuya Togami, who had bet Celestia Ludenberg a large sum of money that she would show up as a donut. Oogami was a princess, complete with a glittery tiara and pink gown. Chihiro thought that she was a lovely princess, and he wished that there were more fairytale princesses who were both strong and beautiful like her. He had overheard Yasuhiro Hagakure joke that "The Ogre is now like Princess Fiona!", and, had he been Mondo, he would've totally punched Hagakure for making such a rude comment. But since Chihiro was Chihiro, he was too kind, or perhaps too weak, to call out Hagakure for that.

Just as he was thinking about Hagakure, Chihiro heard his voice.

"Fujisaki-chi!"

Chihiro turned around and saw Hagakure, wearing a strange feathery hat and a sparkly cape.

"My, what a nice costume you have!" he said, "You're dressed as a computer, right?"

Chihiro nodded. He was happy that someone _finally_ recognized what he was supposed to be.

"What are you supposed to be, Hagakure-kun?" he asked.

"I'm a fortune teller!" he said.

"Aren't you always a fortune teller?" Chihiro asked innocently, as he knew that Hagakure was (in)famous throughout the school for claiming that he was "one of the best fortune tellers in the world".

"Yeah, but now I'm actually dressed like one!" Hagakure replied.

"Speaking of fortune-telling," he continued, "Would you like a free palm-reading? Normally I charge thirty thousand yen for one, but since it's a holiday, I'm feeling generous!"

"Alright…" Chihiro said.

With that, Hagakure grabbed his hand, felt his palm, mumbled a few incoherent things, and then exclaimed:

"Why, young man, you're gonna have a really beautiful daughter one day!"

Chihiro was confused as to why Hagakure had just called him "young man", since he had not told him his secret, but before he could express any sort of emotion, Asahina loudly interrupted.

"Ugh! Hagakure! Are you blind? Chihiro-chan is quite obviously a girl! How dare you call her 'young man'! You probably hurt her feelings so much right now!"

"Yeah," Touko Fukawa, "Are you implying that Fujisaki is less of a woman because she does not have large breasts like Asahina over there?"

Asahina glared at Fukawa, who looked nervously downwards and smoothed out the skirt of her costume (she was dressed as a bride, and had only showed up to the party because she heard that Togami was there).

"No!" Hagakure replied, "I just thought that Fujisaki-chi was a crossdressing boy because… because she had a strangely coloured aura…!"

Asahina and Fukawa shook their heads, but said nothing.

And Chihiro? He simply laughed.

* * *

(_A/N: I decided to write the Halloween chapter now because it's Halloween. As I mentioned previously, there'll be some "jumping around" when it comes to chronological order, since this is *technically* a series of oneshots. Don't worry, I'm going to write about Chihiro telling his secret to Mondo and Ishimaru later! I call him by his first name in the story, because Chihiro is friends with him, even though he is more commonly referred to by his surname in the fandom_. )


End file.
